Blue Tiger
by Kristin3
Summary: Bulma is claimed to have stolen machine parts on an alein planet. Then she becomes the univerous most wanted criminal. Vegeta has to bag an outlaw, to become King and can you guess who he goes after?
1. Blue meets black

This story is just something I came up with at school. So, I know it won't be the best, but I still hope you like it.  
  
  
Ok. Just to give you the heads up on what is happening, because I am starting this one faster than what i usualy do, well, Bulma is a great outlaw formaly called 'Blue Tiger' because she has a tiger on the side of her ship. And her hair is blue. Ok, now, She is searching for the Black Star dragonballs that give one wish and are on different plants. (watch DBGT if you don't know what I mean)   
  
Well, Vegeta, is part of the Royal Family of Vegeta-sei. In order to become King of the Planet he must complete three tasks.   
  
First, Defeat the King.  
  
Second, Go on a hunt and capture the prize. (Hunt for an outlaw. ^_~)  
  
Third, Choose a mate.   
  
Ok. His Ship is called 'The Black Dragon'. He has a painting of large, black dragon on the side of his ship.  
  
And in case you are wondering, this is sort of like an outlaw Star thing, but there are twists and turns in the story that make is completely different. I am only stealing the ships and some tech. talk from that show.   
  
Ok, now all thoughts and actions (such as Crash) will be in have ~ around them.   
  
Ok, did you get all that? Good. On with the story!  
  
  
Blue Tiger  
by  
Kristin  
  
Part 1-Blue and Black meet  
  
  
She padded up the railings. Her dark blue cloak trailing behind her. Her face covered by a hood. Only pink lips could be seen from the hood. The rest in a dark shadow. She stalked past the first couple of doors til she reached her destination. She opened the doors roughly.   
  
Some eyes crossed the room and stared at the mysterouis visitor. Many had fear in their eyes. But, that wasn't uncommon. She was a very intimidating person. Her muscles outweighted some guys. A scare placed over her left eyes displayed only for the ones she killed. Her head alone was worth over $15,000 dollors. Not the most and yet not the least. She was indeed one of the hardest people to catch. Though, she hardly ever left a trail behind for anyone to pick up.  
  
Then as she turned around,.  
  
~SLICE~  
  
Her neck was cut. She laided dead on the floor. A shadow loomed over her body. The shadow belonged to a person called Blue Tiger. Blue tiger grabbed the back of the woman's cloak and started to half drag, half carry the woman's body to the police office.  
  
"The poster said $15,000 dollars!"yelled Bulma.  
  
"Yes it did. But we wanted her alive so the price goes down. You only get $5,000 take it or leave it."Said the berly man behind the desk. He had a stomach that would make a fat man look twice.  
  
"Fine. I'll take it. Next time issuse the warning of no killing on the poster!"said Bulma. She left the dark blue cloaked woman lay on the desk as she got her money and left.  
  
I swear they do that just to get on my nerves sometime. Good thing I got atleast five thou. My ship needs only a couple hunderd put into it. I'm glad those stupid officers didn't know who I was.  
  
Bulma sighed. She had been hiding ever since those idiots claimed that she stole a whole bunch of machines from the Royal Family. Things went downhill from there. She was cast away from there with no money and no way to get back home from the alein planet. So, she was left to steal parts to make a ship and curise out of there.  
  
Of course with her luck she didn't go very far before she had a police swad on her back. So she high tailed it out of there and never looked back. She missed all her friends though. She was called an 'OutLaw' at first. Then the news came up with their own little name for her. 'Blue Tiger.' Not that she minded the name. She actually liked tha name.  
  
She was infact smart, pretty and very well able to get anything she wants. That made her dangerous. The fact that she could hide anywhere, no one knew what she looked like, and that she could hide her trail completely made her leathal. She was the most highly prized head in the whole known univerous.   
  
~Last time I checked I was worth over fifty million. Well, it's been a month, and with the way it's been and they way I have been stealing lately. It should be up to sixty this month.~  
  
She loved the fact that she was worth that much. But it made her life lonely to say the least.   
  
Bulma sighed again and leaned against the railing. Nothing much to do but go back to the ship. Find a place to hide and avoid being detected. Just another day.  
  
Bulma looked over to her ship's hanger and said,"Well. Ain't nothing else I can do but get out of here."  
  
Meanwhile**  
  
"Now tell me again WHY I have to find a mate? I can't say I object to hunting down someone, but why get a mate?"Vegeta questioned once again.  
  
"Because it is was written in the old law. You were born to do this. It's in your blood. Besides, you need to have an heir. What better way then to get a mate after you are finished hunting?"Said Vegeta's second in command, Kakarrot.  
  
"Well, I already said that I didn't want to do this. As soon as i become King, that will be the first thing to go."said Vegeta, scowling down at Kakarrot. Kakarrot just rolled his eyes. Then, he hoped off his thrown.  
  
"Prepare my ship. And tell me, who am I hunting?"asked vegeta, as he neared Kakarrot.  
  
"Your ship is ready, and you are to be hunting the top bounty prize."said Kakarrot.  
  
"And that would be what weakling man now?"Vegeta said growing aggitated and crossing his arms over his chest tighly.  
  
"The weakling man, is really a female. And a pretty powerful one at that."replyed Kakarrot smiled.  
  
"A woman uh? What could a woman do that would make her the highest bounty?"asked vegeta, not really beleiveing it.  
  
"Well, she first stole from the Royalty of Tyronna. Then stole ship parts from countless different areas on that planet. Then, destoryed a whole police force, whipped out over two hundered computer systems, stole deadly weapon componites from various planets, destoryed statlites in sector 87, freed over one million slaves from the Cold Area. Stole over five ships, ten weapons and knocked out over twenty guards from your kingdom, Vegeta."Kakarrot finished, abit out of breath.  
  
"Is that what she did? I thought it would be more to say the least."Vegeta smirked.  
  
"Yeah, but she has done countless other things which are not known to our area."replyed Kakarrot, finaly catching his breath. Hopeing he didn't forget anything.  
  
"Well, do you have an information on her?"asked vegeta.  
  
"Yes. We have figured out a description of her. And a small folder of placed she vists most often, in this folder. It is for your eyes alone to see."said Kakarrot as he handed the folder to Vegeta.  
  
It was a thing folder with less then ten peices of paper in it.  
  
"Why is there so little information about her?"Vegeta asked, very angerly.  
  
"Well, Vegeta. We could not pick up any more than what you are currently holding. She leaves no trail for anyone to follow. But, I do know that she is a former desigher and creature of the dino caps."replyed Kakarrot, hoping his answer would save his life.  
  
"So, I have a smart one on my hands. Finaly. Maybe I will get the challendge I have been hoping for."said Vegeta with a cruel smirk on his face.   
  
He tucked the folder under his arm and started to walk away.  
  
Kakorrot looked over at Vegeta, but then sighed. Atleast he got Vegeta to go.  
  
Vegeta exited the room and started to walk to his ship.  
  
~So, her name is Bulma. A blue hairded sceintist capable of outstanding technoligical desighs. This should get interesting.~  
  
  
Bulma hoped in the pilot seat. She strapped in the seat belts and took of for another planet. Her wallet full and her stomach growling, Bulma desided to go to her favorite planet to eat.  
  
She left auto pilot on, and took a nice hot shower. She leaned against the wall. Closeing her eyes and letting the hot water hit her soft skin. She smiled to herself. Soon, she would have completed what she had set out for. She would free all the slaves from the Cold area, and then go onto the Vegeta-sei area. Get a base there, and destory there technoligy.  
  
She frowned when she felt cold water hitting her skin. She gave a deep sigh. Then, turned off the water and stepped out. She wrapped a towle tighly around her slender body. Water dripping from the tips of her long blue hair. She made her way to her walk in closet.  
  
"Now, what shall I wear?"she mummbled to herself as she walked around searching for something to wear.  
  
Now, this outfit always looked good on me.  
  
She put on a pair of light blue jeans and a white tank top with 'Angel' written in the center. She tied her hair back into a pony tail. Used a red ribbion to keep it there. Then, she put on her favorit blue sneakers with matching socks. She put her wallet in her pocket and looked at the course.  
  
"Almost there. Man, I'm hungry. I hope I got something to snack on around this place."Bulma said to herself. Being by herself made her develope a habbit of talking to herself.  
  
Then, as her ship landed she looked over and saw another ship had parked next to hers. It was a silver metal ship with a Black Dragon on the side. Bulma titled her head but shrugged.  
  
Guess I got to go find out who the new guy is.  
  
Bulma opened the door and hopped out. She walked along the sidewalk to her favorite place to eat.  
  
"Cozy, yet dangerous."Bulma said to herself as she walked in the little resteraunt.  
  
There she saw a guy with his hair sticking up like a flame, questioning people about the 'Blue Tiger'.  
  
Bulma shook her head.  
  
No one knows who I am here, but Benny.  
  
Bulma walked up to the stools and sat down in her usual spot. She looked over at Benny, who smiled warmly at her.  
  
Benny only knew who she was because she had saved him from King Cold about two years ago. He always said he owed her his Life, but Bulma always said A good meal would do.  
  
Benny walked straight up to Bulma and said,"What'll you have BT?"  
  
Bulma shrugged and said,"Guess whatever the specail is."  
  
"Comming right up."said Benny, walking right over to the cook, who also knew her. The cook's name was Chichi. She was a master at cooking and loved to cook.  
  
Bulma started to imagine what it would taste like, almost drooling because she was so hungry, but then someone sat beside her. The spiky haired man from before. She really got a good look at him now.  
  
He had black hair that went up like a flame, and a scowl on his face. He had muscles that expended, showing he was a very strong fighter. Possiable a bounty hunter. He had dark black eyes, only showing hate right now.   
  
Bulma found herself staring, but then ripped her eyes from him, and consentraited on a stop on the wall.  
  
He turned his head slightly towards her and said,"Hey. You."  
  
Bulam turned to him and said,"Excuse me?"  
  
"Yes, I was speaking to you. Do you have any idea where this Blue Tiger might be?"he asked. He only half way expected her to be able to answer.  
  
"Blue Tiger uh? You know that person is the hardest to find."Bulma said careful to keep herself from looking like she had any knowledge of Blue Tiger.  
  
"Yes. So they say. Now, do you know where she is or not?"Vegeta said becomming irritated.  
  
"No. I don't. Now, will you leave me in peace?"asked Bulma, getting equaly upset.  
  
Vegeta hmphed and turned around, and got off the stool. He started to head out the door, but shot one last look at Bulma.  
  
Bulma hmphed and turned her attention to the food that was just layed out for her.  
  
"Thanks Ben."Bulma replyed, digging into her food.  
  
"Welcome BT. SO who was that?"he asked.  
  
"Don't know nor care. You know anything about him? He was looking for Blue Tiger."said Bulma, between bites.  
  
"Yep. His name is Vegeta. Queit a fighter that one. But beyond that I don't have any clue about him. He is as mysterous as Blue Tiger."Said Ben.  
  
"Well, atleast I know that guys name. I hate to not know that name of the poor sap looking for Blue Tiger. Oh well. Since I am done, i'd better be getting out of here. I can't really stay here too long. I will attrack too much attention."replyed Bulma. She gave Ben the money for the meal and a good tip.  
  
Bulma walked out and out the door. Then, Someone grabbed her arm.  
  
  
  
Next Time on Blue Tiger: ~Now, I am going to ask myself this again. How did I get into this?~Bulma thought.  
  
She was face to face with Vegeta. vegeta was extremly angery at her.  
  
~Well, I'm going to die!~  
  
Vegeta suddenly powered up a ki ball in his left hand.  
  
Ha! Hope you like it! Please review. 


	2. Black Dragon

Yeah! I see alot of people like my fanfic.  
  
Well, I do have a popular fanfic, full of humor, Called Goku and Vegeta super babies...? But this is a true peice of art.  
  
I spent the last two months reading the most reviewed stories on the web. Stories ranging from one chapter to twenty-five. I figured something out along the way.  
  
The people/you/someone you know like long chaptered stories with abit of humor, drama, action and sepence. Well, that's what I am trying to give. It's kinda hard to do all those things, so I will take it all one step at a time.  
  
You got to help me out here! Review me and tell me if I didn't add enough humor, or drama or I didn't make it long enough!  
  
THANK YOU! And can you beleive my story was on the web for just over 24 hours, and I got 10 reviews? I LOVE YOU PEOPLE!  
  
Blue Tiger  
By  
Kristin  
  
Part 2-Black Dragon  
  
Bulma spun around to look at the person to grab her. She gasped when she saw him.  
  
"Yamcha? How'd you find me?"asked Bulma. She was slightly upset at him for grabbing her like that.  
  
"Hey babe. Long time no see. Well, I've been searching for you for the past month! I thought you might show up here. I'm lookin for a new partner in my business, and thinkin you could help."said Yamcha.  
  
Bulma ripped her arm from him and put her hands on her hips, glareing at him.  
  
"No way Yamcha. I remember what happened last time I became 'partners' with you. You tried to get me in your bed the whole time! No way!"Bulma huffed. Turning on her heal, and walking away from the stuned Yamcha.  
  
"Wait babe! Come on! Please. Give me another chance. I need a smart mind like yours in this job!"begged Yamcha following her and begging her at the same time.  
  
"I told you my answer already. Now go away. I don't care what job you got. I have my own thank you very much!"Bulma walked faster to get away from yamcha.  
  
"Now, hold up. You didn't even listen to what I was going to say to you. My job is worth Ten thou! Each! Come on. You can't past up that offer. I mean, the most you get is about ten. So, why not join me. You know. For old time sake."Begged yamcha. Walking infrount of her. Waiting for the answer.  
  
Bulma took a deep breath. She didn't want him to beg like this. Enough though she knew well, that he deserved it. He would give up his own mother, if he had one, for a good pay. "I'm sorry Yamcha. I can't. I got MY own job to worry about. I don't need another one. I'll see you later."  
  
Bulma walked around yamcha and made a clear way for her ship. She could hear yamcha shout after her,"I'll be on earth next week! I'll wait for you there!"  
  
Bulma made her way to the docking bay. Sighing about what happened with yamcha. Sure, at one point she felt something for him. But now, it was gone. She had lost the flame. She sadly leaned against the railing from the docking bay, looking at the huge ships. Trying to sort out her already complacated life.  
  
~If only I could turn back time. I could go right back and make sure I didn't leave earth. EVER!~  
  
Bulma knew nothing could have saved her from her fate. Fate was cruel sometimes.   
  
~What bad thing did I do that made fate choose me to play it's cruel jokes on?~  
  
Buma asked herself that question many times before. Everytime she was on the run from police, that's the first thing that would pop in her head. What was cruel to some, generos to others. That's just the way things worked, unless you fought with fate to make it better.  
  
Glass half full.  
  
That's the way to look at things right now. Her glass was half full. She had just about everything she wanted, besides a boyfriend. She should be happy. She is the most wanted woman in the known univerous! But she always dreamed it would be because of her brains, and looks not because she stole.  
  
Bulma stood straight and started to walk back to her ship. It was going to be a long trip to her hideout. She made it herself. It was a huge space station that had a sheild that would make it almost invisable to the naked eye. It also had a special protective sheild to keep all blasts from a ship that didn't have a buster canon from even harming the ship.  
  
Bulma walked until she got to the ship beside her. She had been wondering who the ship belonged too. She knew most of the people around this station, because she spent three years around here. She walked up to the ship. It was a sleak model. Wonderfully built to the cutting edge of technoligy. Of course, hers surpassed all known ships. But with the booters on this one, it could infact probably keep up with hers.  
  
Bulma looked closely at the desigh of the dragon. It was beatiful to say the least. Then she sighed. She had been doing that alot since she got here. Maybe having second thoughts about her life. When she was here, that usually happened.   
  
Bulma sighed deeply. Her thoughts would have to wait til later.  
  
Bulms reached out a hand to touch the wonderful painting on the side of the ship. Then, right before she touched it, she found herself up against it.  
  
She looked at her attacker. It was vegeta. He looked really pissed off.  
  
"What are you doing woman?"roared vegeta.  
  
~How did I get myself into this?~  
  
"I was just looking at the painting! Aren't you being just alittle over pretective of your ship?"Bulma said. Regretting her words as vegeta pushed her against the ship harder.  
  
"Woman! I didn't give you any permission to even look at my ship! Now you wanted to touch it?"Vegeta said angerly.  
  
~Now, I am going to ask myself this again. How did I get into this?~Bulma thought.  
  
She was face to face with Vegeta. vegeta was extremly angery at her.  
  
~Well, I'm going to die!~  
  
Vegeta suddenly powered up a ki ball in his left hand.  
  
"I will only spare your life IF you tell me any information that you know about Blue Tiger!"Vegeta said. Holding the ki ball close to her check.  
  
Bulma could feel the heat coming from the ball. She had to close the eyes closes to it because of the heat. Her skin was starting to burn from it.  
  
"I DON'T KNOW! I don't know anything about her!"said Bulma. Nearly screaming from the pain.  
  
Suddenly Vegeta dropped her. His ki ball went back inside of his hand. He glared down at her.  
  
"Woman. I know you are hiding something from me. I just don't know what...yet. I will come find you once I kill Blue Tiger."said Vegeta. Walking to his ship's enterance and going inside.  
  
Bulma let out a beath. Her body shaking. This is the closes to death she had ever been. Her body trembled. She unsteadly got to her feet and walked back to her ship. She quickly got inside and locked the door behind her. She ran inside of her bedroom and ploped down on her bed.   
  
She sqeazed her pillow tighly. Continueing to shake and shiver. She waited there for the shivering to stop. Then, got up and desided she wanted to leave, and fast!  
  
She hoped in the pilot seat and blasted off into outter space. Hoping to get as far as possiable from Vegeta.  
  
~Why do all the good looking guys have to be evil?~ Bulma asked herself.  
  
The camera was placed on Bulma. Watching her every move. He watched as she shivered on her bed.  
  
~Good thing I put this in her ship before she left~  
  
He thought to himself. Smirking at the idea.  
  
~Now, my little one. You shall never be out of my site!~  
  
  
  
Next Time on Blue Tiger: ~Earth. I wonder if my good friends are still there or if they left to find adventure somewhere else?~  
  
She sighed. She was going to the planet with a Darkstar Dragonball was.  
  
~Soon. I'll have my wish for none of this horriable stuff to happen!~  
  
meanwhile  
  
  
~So. Your going to planet Wilana. Don't worry. I'll keep you company!~  
  
Who is this mysterous guy keeping an eye on Bulma? What's with Vegeta saying he is going to Find Bulma AFTER he killed Blue Tiger? Is Yamcha behinde the camera? Is Vegeta? Is someone from Bulma's past/future? Anyone? Oh, your going to have to wait for the next chapter! Sorry! Please review! 


	3. First Dragonball

Yeah! I got alot of reviews. You people must like this story alot! ^_^   
  
OK, I'm not going to talk much longer here. Just going to comment on the reviewing! Ok, now just so you people know, I can't spell very well. I would like one of you reviewers to be my proof reader.  
  
Ok, I am done talking. Onto the story.  
  
  
  
Blue Tiger  
by  
Kristin  
  
  
Part 3- First Dragonball  
  
  
Bulma woke up with a start from the alarms on the ship going of constantly. She sprung from her bed and ran to the control panel. Quickly typeing in the password for the system, Bulma hit the veiw screen. She saw atleast fourty ships blocking her from going any futher. All of them were part of a gang.  
  
"Kuso!"Said Bulma. She grabbed the wheel, and turned the ship around, trying to get away from the attacking ships. She flet a jolt going through the ship. Aparently they just started to shoot lazers at her.  
  
Bulma hit the sheild. As soon as it came on, no more attacks hit. Apparently none of the gang members had a buster canon.  
  
Bulma sighed then turned the ship around.  
  
"Alright boys. If you wanna chase me, well then come and get it!"She said with a devilish smirk on her face.  
  
She flipped the top off of the leaver and pushed the button. It sent over twenty missels directing at all the ships. Taking out the first couple of them.  
  
Her ship zipped past them and she sped away from them.  
  
"Good luck next time!"She said.  
  
She sat back in the seat and put her hands behind her head.  
  
"I truely am a geinus!"She said to herself. Looking out the big veiw screen.  
  
"Close screen."She camanded. The screen closed and she smiled to herself.   
  
Then she yawned heavely. Her arms raiseing to the roof, making all the bones crack.  
  
She got up and walked over to the small kitchen she had.   
  
~Please let there be something in here!~  
  
She opened the icebox and saw one coke. Then looked inside of the trays. Only one tamato and two carrots left.  
  
She sighed and got what was left.   
  
"Well, it's better than nothing."She said to herself. Useing her hip to shut the door.   
  
She walked over to the counter and placed the containets there. She sliced up the tomato and put the stuff on a plate. Then she walked over to the pilot chair and started to eat, bitterly. Then s beeping sound made her look at the concle.  
  
"No way! I found one!"She said. Looking at the radar. It was on a planet that looked smilar to earth.  
  
~Earth....My home...~  
  
She placed the plate rejected on the floor and looked out the screen veiw.  
  
~Earth. I wonder if my good friends are still there or if they left to find adventure somewhere else?~  
  
She sighed. She was going to the planet with a Darkstar Dragonball was.  
  
~Soon. I'll have my wish for none of this horriable stuff to happen!~  
  
meanwhile  
  
~So. Your going to planet Wilana. Don't worry. I'll keep you company!~  
  
Bulma sighed and then smiled. She knew she could meet one of her best friends there! Liza was always cool to talk to.   
  
She directed the ship to the planet and went to take a shower.  
  
After getting a hot shower and putting on her brown cloak, purple vest, black leather pants and letting her hair down. Strap up black boots with purple laces. This is how people on planet Wilana dressed. And she looked good in it too.  
  
She walked over to the pilot seat and perseded to land the ship. When she landed in the space port, she was greeted by guards.  
  
Bulma caution, with her lazer gun to her side.  
  
"What's the problem officers?"Bulma asked.  
  
"We are looking for an outlaw by the name of Blue Tiger. Have you seen that person?"Asked the first guard.  
  
"Why, no I haven't. I don't think I have had the pleasure of meeting that person. What does Blue Tiger look like?"Bulma asked, titlting her head to the side.  
  
"Well, no one really knows what that person looks like. But from what we have heard, Blue Tiger is a female. And she is about how tall you are. That's all the information we have."Said a second guard.  
  
The people of this planet weren't exactly the most strongest or good looking. Acutally they looked like brown birds with only feathers on their heads and bottom of their spine. They had bird like claws on their feet and hands, and had a beak.  
  
"Sorry. Can't say I have seen her. May I go now?"Asked Bulma politly.  
  
"Yes Madam. You may go."Said a guard.  
  
"Thank you."  
  
Bulma strolled right past them and walked onto the streets. She took out her dragon radar and started to follow where it was.   
  
~No better time to start then the present~  
  
She walked until reached the city where Liza was. Bulma shrugged her shoulders and desided it might be better to talk to her friend first, before she gets in trouble.  
  
Bulma walked over to the doom shaped house with purple paint. She knocked on the door and waited.  
  
Soon, Liza opened the door. Liza was also a Wilian. (Wilians are the race) She was just two inches shorter than Bulma. She was wearing a white cloak, red vest and white pants. She had a bright yellow beak and red feathers. She smiled broadly when she saw Bulma.  
  
"BT! What a surprise!"She said. (Everyone that knows who Bulma is calls her BT. Short for Blue Tiger)  
  
Bulma smiled back and said,"Long time no see. What have you been up to?"  
  
"Same old same old. Same job, same house. So, what adventures have you gone on?"Asked Liza.  
  
Bulma and Liza sat down on the couch and Bulma explained somethings she had been through. Like the meeting with Yamcha, her mission with the Dragonballs and Vegeta.  
  
"So, he was handsom uh?"Liza said with a smile.  
  
Bulma blushed. Then she said,"Yeah. He had the most devilish looking scowl and smirk on his face. Too bad he is a real jerk."  
  
Liza laughed and said,"Aren't they all! Well, I have to go into the kitchen. I will be right back."  
  
Bulma nodded and continued to sip her tea.  
  
Liza got into the kitchen and quickly set her tea down.  
  
~Sorry BT. But I have to do this~  
  
Liza picked up the phone and dailed the planet's police department.  
  
"Yes, police. I happened to have a certain outlaw you are looking for."  
  
A pause.  
  
"Yes, Blue Tiger. I'm at..."  
  
Bulma sipped her tea, and relized there was no more. Bulma queitly got up and started to walk into the kitchen.  
  
"Hey Liza. Sorry to say, but I better be going."Said Bulma.  
  
"Oh...Ummm why so soon? I mean you just got here and all. Could you not spare a few more minutes to help me check up on what has been happening in your life?"Said Liza.  
  
"Well, maybe just for a few more minutes. I have to get off of this planet as soon as possiable though. Remember the Vegeta guy? I think he is following me, even though I haven't caught him."said Bulma.  
  
"Do tell. Why would he follow you if he has no leads?"Said Liza.  
  
"Well, that's the strange part about it. I think he knows. Even though no one has told him."Said Bulma.  
  
"How could he know if no one has told him? Has he been tracking you?"Asked Liza.  
  
"I don't think so. It's just that.....Well. You know when you have that feeling like something is suddenly going to go all wrong?"Asked Bulma.  
  
"Yes. I do. See, my house....I won't be able to keep it for much longer BT."Said Liza, looking down and sitting on the couch.  
  
"Why is that?"Asked Bulma, sitting beside Liza.  
  
"Well, you see. I am in dept. Big time. I think I will go to jail if I do not pay soon."Said Liza.  
  
"How much dept?"Asked Bulma.  
  
"Much more then you think I could get into. I owe about two million."Said Liza with a soreful chuckle at the end.  
  
"Two mill. How'd you manage that one?"Asked bulma.  
  
"Well, when you take out so many loans, and don't pay any of your bills. It happens faster than you know."Said Liza. Shaking her head slightly.  
  
"What have you been doing with the money."Bulma scooted closer to Liza.  
  
"I've been trying to live that's what. I bought a ship. I want to get off this planet. But if I leave in dept, I will be on the run like you. I can't cover my tracks. They know what I look like and my finger prints. They could find me in two seconds."Said Liza.  
  
Bulma was about to speak, when she heard a loud voice over everything else.  
  
"Blue Tiger! Come out with your hands up! You are under arrest!"  
  
"Kuso! How did they know I was here?"Bulma shouted.  
  
"Sorry Bulma. I had too."Said Liza. Looking like she just killed someone.  
  
"Liza! I could have bailed you out if you needed the money! You didn't have to hand me over you know!"Bulma shouted at her so called friend.  
  
"I know, but.... you couldn't keep me out forever. I have to make due on my own. Sorry."Said Liza.  
  
Bulma growled low in her throat. She took out her lazer gun and stromed out the back door. She raised her hood over her head so no one could see her face.  
  
Bulma ran as fast as her legs would carry her. She could hear gun fire behind her and saw a bullet land beside her. They were aiming for her feet.  
  
Bulma jumped onto of a brick wall, and turned around and fired on the police.  
  
She hit three of them before jumping over the wall and running again.  
  
She then ran into an abandon apartment. She closed the door behind her and started to pant against the door.  
  
She sunk down until she was sitting.  
  
"Why....pant..............did.............pant...............she...................pant.................give............pant.........me up?"Asked Bulma.  
  
Bulma got up and looked out the window. She saw a huge group of cops run around to each building searching for her.  
  
Bulma took off her cloak, capsuled it. And then put it on her belt. She walked out the back door of the apartment and walked down the street.  
  
She looked back at the police who were now searching the apartment she was in.  
  
Bulma got out her radar and looked at it.  
  
"Kuso!"she cursed under her breath. The radar showed the Dragonball was in the apartment she was just in!  
  
"Just my luck."Bulma mumbled.  
  
Bulma walked over to the apartments. The police got out and one of them pushed her back and said,"Stay back. Blue Tiger is somewhere around here."  
  
Bulma said,"oh. Was she wearing a brown cloak?"  
  
"Yes! Did you see where she went?"Asked the officer.  
  
"Yeah. She went that way."Bulma pointed down the street.  
  
The officer got all of them and ran down the street. After they were gone, Bulma snickered.  
  
~Officers are so easy to trick~  
  
Bulma walked back into the apartment and found the dragonball in an old cabnet.  
  
She dusted it off and put it in her belt pocket.  
  
She walked out and caught the shadow of someone turning the corner.   
  
Bulma had a eeire feeling about it. She walked around the corner with her lazer out and turned it.  
  
No one was there.  
  
"umm... That was strange. I guess it was my own Imagenation"   
  
Bulma put the gun away and started to walk back to her ship.  
  
  
**The Shadow figure**  
  
~That was too close. I must be more careful if I am going to track her. She is much more resorceful than I once thought.~  
  
He smirked widely.  
  
~Soon, my beauty. I will have you~  
  
  
  
  
Next Time on Blue Tiger  
  
((This time a summary))  
  
Bulma goes to a different planet. She gets caputered by the strange people on there. Will the shadow figure help or kill Bulma? Or does he have other plans?!?!?!  
  
  
Yeah! Alright. This is your chance the review! 


	4. The shadow, friend or foe?

Can you believe that I got good reviews? Unbelievable I know. Well, I got a new system that underlines all the words I spell wrong, and then I have to go back and correct them. So, from now on, my spelling will not be that bad.  
  
I hope that I can get the program to work until I finish this story. ^_^ I bet you are all happy right now.  
  
Ok, now onto the story.  
  
  
Blue Tiger  
By  
Kristin  
  
Part 4-The shadow, friend or foe?  
  
Bulma got her radar out and checked it. The dragonball was on a planet called Trloanna.   
  
~Time to get to work~  
  
Bulma put the autopilot to go straight to planet Trloanna.  
  
She smiled to herself. Then, as she turned around to get some rest, the ship shook violently. Bulma crashed to the floor with a thud. Hitting her chin on the hard floor.  
  
Bulma got up and tended to her now bruised chin. Putting a band-aid on the small cut.  
  
Then she looked at the control center. A planet's atmosphere had caused the ship to jerk.  
  
Then came another jerk from the planet. Bulma screamed and grabbed the back of her chair for support.  
  
She closed her eyes and hugged the chair, waiting for the jerks to stop. Then, she felt like her body weighed five times it's own weight.  
  
She crashed down to her knees, hugging the chair tightly. Then the force was too great. Her grip gave way and she fell to the floor with a sickening thud.  
  
Her bones were compressing together, since she was not that much of a fighter and she had never been in this much gravity before, without her gravity rings of course.  
  
The ship landed in a desert place, pulled in by the planet.  
  
Bulma was pinned to the floor by the shear force of the planet's gravity. Her flesh and bone adding to the weight. Her body was not going to stand for much more of this.  
  
She slowly got to her hands and knees. Crawling her way over to where the gravity rings were placed. She was almost there, when her body gave out on her. Clasping onto the cold metal floor.  
  
Awhile Later.  
  
Bulma slowly opened her eyes. Her body ached in pain. But, her body felt lighter, well then it did when she landed on the planet. She looked to see a gravity ring around her ankle. Slowly getting into a standing position, she walked over to the door. Nearly clasping again on her way over there from shear exhaustion.   
  
She clasped the door handle for support. Then turned the knob. Seeing her room and walked to the bed and fell asleep, or rather passed out.  
  
**The Shadow**  
  
As he heard her moan, he suddenly felt his heart beat faster. He should not be caught like this. He knew good and well, she would scream at him if she saw him.  
  
So, being as silent as possible, he ran into a room. It happen to be her bedroom.  
  
He cursed his luck under his breath, as he heard her move towards the room.  
  
He looked for a way out, not seeing one, he hoped into the closet. Shutting the door enough so he couldn't be seen, but could see her through a crack.  
  
He watched as she walked to the bed and passed out on it.  
  
Even though she had passed out, he was surprised that she made it all that way to her bed.  
  
He made sure he heard her light breathing slow, before opening the closet door. He walked slowly up to her.  
  
Drawing his sword out. He could end it all right now. End her life, and make sure he could be on his way.  
  
He sighed to himself. Though he had the chance, he couldn't nor would he take it today. He still had the found out something before taking her life.  
  
He gave a deep, evil smirk before replacing his sword into it's holder. Then turning on his heal, away from the sleeping beauty.   
  
**An hour later**  
  
Bulma woke up with a start. Remembering what happened when she got by this planet. Wondering where she was, but first wanting to take care of her splitting headache.   
  
She held her forehead in her left hand and walked to the cabinet to get something to stop the pounding.  
  
Then a thought crossed her mind.  
  
~How did I get the gravity ring on my ankle? I don't think a person from this planet did it. And I know I couldn't have done it, with me asleep and all.~  
  
Then, she looked at the floor. It had shoe prints. Muddy ones at that. She took a piece from the mud, then went outside the ship. She compared the two together.  
  
~Whoever was in my ship came from outside. So, who would….~  
  
Her thoughts trailed off, as she felt a strong shock from her neck, go all the way down her spine. She then slipped into sleep.  
  
"Looks like we caught a beauty. Let's go show her to the King, "said the guard.  
  
The other one snickered and said, "she will get us promoted!"  
  
They dragged the sleeping Bulma to the castle not to far from where they were standing.  
  
What they didn't know was a shadow was following them. Carefully watching their movements.  
  
When they got to the Palace, the guards knelt in front of their King.   
  
The King was a tanned skinned man with black hair that was pulled back into a ponytail. He had black coal eyes with a sharp nose. His lips looked soft and he had well defined muscle tone under his skin. Though he was very appealing to look at, his broad shoulders and set face gave him a demanding look.  
  
His voice was deep and booming. Showing his authority.   
  
"What is it that you bring to your King today?"  
  
The first guard said, "We found this intruder on the outer edge of your Kingdom, sir. She is a beauty and we hope to give her to you as an offering, your greatness."  
  
Both guards bowing lower.  
  
The King sneered with delight and said, "Show her to me. If she is appealing, you will be rewarded."  
  
The guards showed Bulma to the King. He licked her lips with delight at her. She was wearing dark blue jeans that fit her backside perfectly, and was a bit tight on her thigh. She was in a black tank top and black shoes. Her hair was down, framing her light skinned face. Her eyes shut.  
  
The King had to move in his seat, because his pants were getting tight in a certain area.  
  
"Why is she knocked out? Did she fight?" Asked the King.  
  
"No, sir but she was not of our race. She we took precaution." Said the second guard.  
  
"Very well." He said.  
  
Then Bulma stirred in her sleep. She opened her eyes slowly and saw the King and two guards infront of her. The King was giving her a lustful look.  
  
Bulma got to her feet and backed away from them.  
  
"Ahh. So she is awake." Said the King.  
  
"Yeah I am. So who are you? Why am I here?" Asked Bulma. Getting a bit on guard because of the lustful looks she was getting.  
  
"We are called Hillans. I am the King. And you will address me as so. Now, my men had found you on my land. As part of the treaty, I get to decide what happens to those who cross the outer limits. And I have chosen you to be my personal slave." Said the King.  
  
Bulma blinked in surprise. Then, when she got over the surprise, her anger surfaced.   
  
"Slave? SLAVE? Let me make one thing clear to you! I am nobodies SLAVE! And I demand to be let go because I was pulled onto your planet by it's gravity! I did not intentionally land on your planet just for kicks you know! Now, if you excuse me I will be on my way!" Yelled Bulma.  
  
The King glared down at her and the guards had shocked looks on their faces.  
  
Then, the King found his voice.  
  
"How dare you! Guards! Get her at once! Put her into the dungeons for punishment!" Yelled The King. Standing up and pointing to her.  
  
Bulma tired to make a run for it, but was caught and thrown into the dungeons.  
  
"Why you! LET ME OUT OF HERE!" Shouted Bulma.  
  
Her voice echoed through the whole hallway.  
  
Bulma sunk down and sat up against the wall in the shadows.  
  
~Bulma. What have you gotten yourself into now? I wish Goku was here. He would help me out of here. Bust me out and get off this dirty planet.~  
  
Bulma sighed to herself. There was nothing she could do. They had taken out all of her capsules, so there was nothing to use to get out. She was strong, but not strong enough to bend the bars. If only she had her small tool kit. Then she could bust out of here, no problem.  
  
Then she looked at the top of the room. She stopped a small hole where light was coming in.  
  
She stood up and looked at the spot.  
  
~If I can make the hole bigger, than I can get out of here~  
  
She looked around for something to stand on. Anything that could raise her up higher. She had nothing in her cell that could help her. Only a sink attacked to the wall and a small bed……….a Bed!  
  
Bulma grabbed the bed and placed it below the hole I the ceiling. Then she looked out the make sure there was no more guards.  
  
Then she hoped up onto the bed and jumped up to reach the hole. She was too short. So, she moved the bed so she could get on the sink.  
  
Then, she looked at the ceiling. It was made of a weak kind of brick. An energy blast could easily blow it up.  
  
So, Bulma put both of her palms together. She had only made an energy blast once before. Her aim needed a whole lot of work.  
  
But, it was a huge ceiling. There was no way she could miss. Right?  
  
Bulma brought her hands back and said, "Ka Me Ha Me ha!"  
  
Letting out the beam of energy through her hands. Feeling the warmth for the energy flow through her palms and at the ceiling.  
  
Bulma saw a blue beam hit the ceiling, shattering the hole to twice her size.  
  
She could hear the feet of guards rushing to her ceil. Bulma quickly jumped for the hole in the ceiling. Falling short.  
  
She got back up on the sink and tried again. And again. And again. Still, she could not reach it. She growled to herself.  
  
How could she be this stupid? Of course she couldn't reach the ceiling! What is the world was she thinking? Now she was going to probably get killed for the little stunt she just pulled.  
  
Bulma was about to hit herself for doing that when she heard a clanging sound. Like metal hitting metal.  
  
She looked down and saw a small capsule on the floor. It popped open and she saw a hover bike.  
  
She hoped onto it and started it up. She took off through the hole, and looked down to see if she could see would helped her out. She wanted to thank whoever it was.  
  
All she saw was a shadow run away from the place and into a waiting car. Then drove off faster than what she could go.  
  
She sighed and headed straight for her ship.   
  
As soon as she got there. She capsulized the bike and ran into her ship. Hitting the boasters and lifting off of the planet.  
  
Not sure where she was going, but not caring. She sped away from the planet and sighed in her chair.  
  
~I wonder who is helping me out? It's a bit creepy thinking someone is following me. But, somehow I kinda hope it's that Vegeta guy. If only he was nicer than I might go out with him.~  
  
Bulma mentally slapped herself for thinking about a man. Even though she was lonely, she swear off men when she broke up with Yamcha.   
  
~But still. I can't help but wonder~  
  
Bulma shook herself of her thoughts and put a direct course to planet Earth instead.  
  
~I wonder if Yamcha really did wait for me there?~  
  
Bulma sighed. She was going to look forward to seeing her old friends again. She had already gotten one dragonball. And that one took her a month to find. So why not rest?  
  
Bulma walked over to her bed and fell asleep with her clothes still on.  
  
  
**The Shadow**  
  
~That was a close call today little one. You should have been more careful~  
  
He smirked.  
  
~The more I found out about you, the more I want to hunt you down~  
  
He turned off the veiw screen and sat back in his chair. A dark firgure intered the room.  
  
"What course shall we take?" Asked the Dark Figure.  
  
The Shadow thought for a second then replyed,"We shall go to Planet Earth."  
  
  
  
Wow! Isn't it getting alittle hot in here or is it just me? I think our 'Shadow' person is going to reveal himself in the next part, but I am not sure yet. But, I will reveal the 'Dark Figure'. And then you will be a complete BAKA If you don't know who the 'Shadow' figure is when you find out who the 'Dark figure' is!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Ok, now, I will write a part from then next chappy. It's below.  
  
  
Bulma landed the ship. She looked out the window and spotted the bright yellow building just outside of her ship.  
  
~home.................It's been a long time. Some good. Some bad. But still home. The Home I have longed for over the years and had forgotton I had~  
  
Bulma opened the door and the shadow figure was there to greet her.  
  
Bulma gasped when she was pushed back into the ship by the figure, and then the door was closed behind him.   
  
He widely smirked at the fear in her eyes. His body still in shadow.  
  
He walked slowly towards her, when she backed up into a room. Bumping into her bed.   
  
She cursed herself under her breath and looked up at the figure, who bent down and pointed a sword at her neck.  
  
  
PLEASE REVIEW! 


	5. Princes and Shadows DO mix

I'm evil, I know. I read the reviews and a lot of you I think, hate me because I left you high and dry. Well, sorry about that everyone.  
  
I'll try to make this chapter worth all the wait I put you guys through.  
  
  
Blue Tiger  
By  
Kristin  
  
  
Part 5-Princes and Shadows DO mix  
  
Bulma woke up at 8:00 earth time. She got dressed.  
  
She wear jean shorts with a white tank top. Her hair pulled back into a pony tail. Wearing her favorite blue sneakers and white socks.  
  
She looked at the course she set for the ship.   
  
Her base wasn't more than ten minutes off the course. She could in fact need some money before she lands.  
  
A smirk came onto her face.  
  
She made a change and set it to her base instead. She would love to see all her friends that worked there.  
  
**At the base**  
  
Bulma got off and walked down the hallway. She was greeted by her staff at the base. One of her staff members handed her a folder.  
  
"Here it is BT." She said.  
  
Bulma got the folder and looked through it on her way to the computer lab. Quickly scanning over the papers.  
  
A group of her staff members followed her, explaining to her about what has been going on lately.  
  
"So, you see BT, the station has been in need of your services for quiet some time now. We ran out of money getting the fuel for the station to stay in space. Oh and we need a new code for the check-ups the police have. They already came here four weeks ago saying we just checked out."  
  
Bulma nodded even though she was barely paying attention. She was checking Vegeta's folder. She sent a request to her base about getting information on Vegeta.  
  
The first paper read.  
  
Name:Vegeta  
  
Planet: Vegeta  
  
Origin: Saiyan  
  
Current Status: Prince  
  
Vegeta, given to every name down the royal line of Vegeta-san, Prince Vegeta was brought up to become the King since age four. He has no siblings. His mother died when he was born. His father is the current ruler of Vegeta-san. Prince Vegeta, who killed the Cold Family and had his Kingdom take over theirs, he is said to be the strongest in the universe. His second hand man, named Kakorrot is said to be the second strongest in the universe. Both have become legendary Super Saiyans. For information on Super Saiyans check in Saiyan Legends. Vegeta is also the smartest and quick witted of the saiyan race. He is fast to temper and has great pride in his race.   
  
He is currently one a search to become King of the Vegeta Kingdom. His tasks are:  
  
1.Defeat the old King  
2.Go on a hunt for the most wanted outlaw  
3.Find a mate to carry the next heir  
  
Once he does all three tasks, he will become the new King the vegeta Kingdom.   
  
Bulma walked into the Computer Lab. All the workers stopped working and turned to her. They all stood up to show their respect to her.  
  
Bulma nodded and they all sat down to resume their work.  
  
Bulma was very well known through to whole universe. Many of her old workers have retried very wealthy. Most of the scientists wanted to work for her. So, she picked out the most intelligent and trustworthy to work for her.  
  
All, knew she was Blue tiger when they worked for her. But, all were most loyal and would give their lives to keep her secret.  
  
The reason for this was because Bulma saved them from King Cold.   
  
Bulma sat down at her computer and opened a bank folder.  
  
She scanned through it and took what the station needed and what she needed. All in all she took about 1 Million from the bank.  
  
Bulma took one thousand out for herself and had the money sent straight to her ship's account.  
  
Bulma took her leave and got the disk containing all of the saiyan information with her.  
  
She got back onto her ship and set out for earth, reading all the information on the disk.  
  
**On earth**  
  
Bulma got her ship to land by her home. She knew her parents still lived there and had tons of money from her Father's and her invention, the Dino caps.  
  
She sighed. Leaned her chin in her palm. Staring out the window at the city below.  
  
Bulma landed the ship. She looked out the window and spotted the bright yellow building just outside of her ship.  
  
~home.................It's been a long time. Some good. Some bad. But still home. The Home I have longed for over the years and had forgotten I had~  
  
Bulma opened the door and the shadow figure was there to greet her.  
  
Bulma gasped when she was pushed back into the ship by the figure, and then the door was closed behind him.   
  
He widely smirked at the fear in her eyes. His body still in shadow.  
  
He walked slowly towards her, when she backed up into a room. Bumping into her bed.   
  
She cursed herself under her breath and looked up at the figure, who bent down and pointed a sword at her neck.   
  
Bulma looked at the sword and then back up at the shadow figure. She reached her hand behind herself and felt something solid in her hand. She gripped it just when the shadow raised the sword.  
  
She screamed and smashed the solid thing onto his head. She heard a smash. The solid thing was a vase her mother had given her as a gift.  
  
Bulma scrambled to her feet and rushed to the door. But was caught by the shadow figure. He grabbed her wrist and swung her around. She was slammed into his broad chest. His other arm going around her slim waist, holding her against him.  
  
He bent his head down by her ear. She could feel his hot breath on her neck. It sent shivers up and down her spine. Bulma tried to get out of his grip.  
  
He chuckled at her from her vain attempts to get away from his grip. He gripped her wrist even tighter, causing a yelp from Bulma.  
  
Bulma winced when he tightened his grip. Then he spoke very quietly into her ear.  
  
"Why do you struggle against me? You know you can't escape."  
  
Bulma made a low growl. Then she said, "Knock it off Yamcha and let me go!"  
  
((Yes, it is Yamcha. But Yamcha isn't the shadow figure. He is coming up in a second))  
  
Yamcha started to laugh at Bulma and then he stopped. His grip loosened and he dropped to the floor. Blood coming for the back of his head.  
  
"What……What happened?" Asked Bulma.  
  
"I took care of him that's what." Said the REAL Shadow Figure.  
  
"How did you know…?" Asked Bulma.  
  
"Simple. I knew who you were. I just had to have proof, in order to get the prize money. Your little station and all the people will be destroyed once I take you in." Said the Shadow Figure.  
  
"Who do you think I am? I mean you have got to be crazy to think I am an Outlaw." Said Bulma, placing her hands on her hips.  
  
"Don't play with me Blue Tiger. I put a camera in your ship." He said. Crossing his arms over his chest and leaning against the doorway.  
  
"How dare you! First, you invade my life and now you invade my privacy? And now you want me to come with you so you can get prize money? I don't think so pal! I don't even know who you are!" yelled Bulma.  
  
"Oh. Did I forget to introduce myself to you? Here. Let me show you who I am." He said. Turning on the light switch.  
  
Bulma gasped. She covered her mouth with her hands and her eyes widen. Standing before her was the Saiyan Prince himself.  
  
Vegeta uncrossed his arms and strolled over to the shocked Bulma.  
  
"I believe was have met before. But last time you were a little caught on words." He said, smirking.  
  
"Well, when your being choked it's kind of hard to talk." Said Bulma.  
  
"I see you have read about my culture and me." Said Vegeta, eyeing the folder on her bed. Then his eyes moving to the computer screen which was viewing the Saiyan culture.  
  
"It's a hobby." Bulma said.  
  
"And even now you still refuse to give in. I must say I am impressed. Even when your life was on stake you still wouldn't tell me who you were." Said Vegeta, getting closer.  
  
Bulma took a step back and said," Because I am not Blue Tiger."  
  
Vegeta shook his head in disappointment.   
  
He said, "Well, even now you still refuse to give in."  
  
He got so close, Bulma had to press herself against the wall to stay two inches from him.  
  
Vegeta put his left hand beside her head on the wall and the other cupped her chin.  
  
"There is no need to refuse who you are anymore little one. I know."  
  
His breath danced across her face. Making her hold her breath.   
  
Vegeta then pressed his body against hers, and bent down. Their lips brushed against each other. Bulma closed her eyes tightly. Vegeta bent his head down lower. His breath trailing down from her chin to her neck.  
  
Goosebumps traveled up and down her spine. Making her body shiver against his. He chuckled lightly.  
  
He moved his head back up her face. Pressing his lips against hers. Capturing her lips and taste on his.  
  
Bulma couldn't help but release a light moan against him. Her eyes still closed.  
  
He removed his hand from her chin.   
  
The Bulma felt him release her lips. And a light breeze blow by her.  
  
She opened her eyes and he was gone. She sunk down to a sitting position. Not sure what to think. Then her friends Krillan, Tein, Chowsu, Master Roshi, Oolong, and her parents came into the room.  
  
They helped Bulma up and got her inside the house. Bulma was still in a little shock. And then the shock went bigger when she saw Piccolo outside.  
  
Krillan said, "It's ok Bulma. Piccolo is on our side now. He's good."  
  
Bulma sighed and smiled warmly at Piccolo and said, "Well, that's good to hear."  
  
Piccolo simply nodded back, giving her a small smile.  
  
**The shadow…ummm Vegeta**  
  
Vegeta sat back into his chair. He smirked at the picture of Bulma on the screen. Then the dark figure walked in.  
  
"Is there anything else you need Prince?" He asked.  
  
"Yes Kakrrot there is. I hear you were once this woman's friend. Is that true?" Vegeta asked.  
  
"Why yes it is. Bulma is my best friend." Said Kakarrot.  
  
"Good. I want you to keep an eye on her for me. Keep her safe until I choose what to do." Said Vegeta.  
  
Kakarrot saluted to Vegeta and went off to join his friends.  
  
  
Yeah! Did you like that chappy? I had to write it the next day! I mean, you HAVE to hate me when I ended the other one right there! Now, your going to hate me even more with this preview!   
  
  
Vegeta smirked.  
  
~I should just make her my mate. Kill two birds with one stone. I hunted her down but the law said nothing about killing the person you hunted now did it?~  
  
Vegeta smirked at his own intelligence.  
  
PLEASE REVIEW! 


	6. Midnight Visitor

You guys like this story alot! Well, I am putting review chapters now. Which means, I will need a certain amount of reviews before I continue. Ok, for the next chapter I will need reviews. Sorry peeps!  
  
Blue Tiger  
by  
Kristin  
  
  
  
Part 6-Midnight vistor  
  
Bulma had spent the whole day with her friends. Life was becoming good for once. She had desided to stay on earth for about a week or so before heading back. She needed a vacation anyways.  
  
~Now, I know why I missed this place so much. Everyone is such a good friend. And with Goku back it's even better! We can ever talk about things that have been happening. I can even tell them I am an outlaw and the wouldn't mind! Of course they wouldn't aprove but they would execpt me! Better than any other friends I have ever had. I wish they could all come along with me. Even having that sick Master Roshi with me would be better than nothing.~  
  
Bulma suddenly felt something brush against her butt. She turned aorund to meet a nose bleeding Roshi.  
  
Bulma grabbed a frying pan from seemly no where and hit him across the face with it. He slammed into the wall and stayed.  
  
~Well, I guess I spoke too soon on that one~  
  
She walked up stairs to her old room and layed down on her bed. It felt so comfortable.   
  
She inhailed the scent of herself on the pillow. It smelled of springs. Because that was her favorite shampoo she used.  
  
She got up and dressed into a night goon. It was light blue and almost see-through. Her hair let down and her make-up removed. Her brushed her ahir out of the tangles. Then place her brush back onto the desk.  
  
~I miss all the days of hunting dragonballs on earth. I wish things could go back to the way they were before~  
  
Bulma thought. She sighed to herself. Then she made her way to her bed. A small knock on her door made her turn around. She opened the door to reveal a smiling Goku.  
  
"Hi there Goku."Said Bulma cheerfully.  
  
"Hi Bulma. I came here to say goodnight. I really missed you and all. You know that Bulma."Said Goku equaly cheerful.  
  
"Yes. I do. I missed all for you actually."Said Bulma.  
  
"Why don't you stay on earth for good? That way we would never miss each other again. We could go back and start looking for the dragonballs all over again! Start a new adventure."Said Goku. Looking like he wanted to go on a dragonball hunt right that second.  
  
"Same old Goku. I can't. I have business in space. It's very improtant that I stay there. Just for a few years longer."Said Bulma.  
  
She turned around and started to walk back to her bed.  
  
"I know that Blue Tiger."Said Goku.  
  
Bulma gasped and whirled around.  
  
"How did you know? I never told anyone!"Said Bulma.  
  
"I know. I was in space for queit some time. As soon as I heard about a blue haired beauty, with the brain of a planet. I knew it was you. But I keep my mouth shut. Well, you have alot of problems now. I hear your the most wanted criminal in the whole universe!"Said goku. Sounding worried.  
  
"I know. Infact I AM the universes most wanted criminal. It's just that. I can't change the past. I was cast away from the planet for things I didn;t do. Then I had to steal to get off the planet. With people coming after me and running away so I wouldn't have to kill them. Life has just been hard on me. Fate has been even harder. Even Yamcha turned his back on me! All my friends in space did! Just to get a reward! Goku. You don't know what's it's been like for me all these years. Having to run. Hide and act cowardly the whole time just to stay alive! I can't go back with this much past still with me! You don't know what people would do if they found out I was here! They would kill all of you! And destory earth! I can't do that! I'll kill myself before someone harms earth!"Said Bulma. Tears flowing from her eyes.  
  
Life,...... no Fate. Had been mighty cruel. That was plain to see in her eyes. Eyes filled with pain of the past and hope of the future to be short and quick. Almost made Goku want to find out who did this and puinsh them for doing such a thing to her.  
  
Goku did the only thing he could do for her. He listened. He listened and comfort her in her need. He wrapped his arms around her and held her like a father would a daughter.  
  
Bulma cried all her tears she was wiating to shed for a long time.   
  
Then, when she stopped sobbing and it turned into whimpers, Goku raised her chin. He gave her a smile.  
  
"Everything is alright for now. Take this peaceful time to rest Bulma. I don't want to see my best friend in the whole universe cry again."Said Goku.  
  
"Your right Goku. I should take a nice long brake."Said Bulma. She got out of his grasp and said,"Thanks Goku. For always being there for me. I'll never have a friend like you. I only wish you wouldn't be so lonely like me."  
  
Goku shrugged and said,"Guess that speacil someone is still out there waiting for me."  
  
Bulma smiled and said,"And you know what Goku? Maybe I'll play fate here."  
  
Goku titled his head and said,"What's that?"  
  
"Yeah. I know. I have a friend back on one of the planets. I could get her to come to earth. She has been dieing for a vaction. And she can cook really, really good!"Said Bulma.  
  
Goku's eyes lite up and he said,"Really good? Well, what are you wiating for!? Call her!!"  
  
Bulma laughed and said,"Goku. It's four o'clock in the morning where she is. I will call her tomorrow. She'll be here in about three days if she leaves the same day I call her.  
  
Goku nodded. They said their good nights and Goku left.  
  
Bulma shook her head slightly and walked over to her bed. She layed down and turned off the lamp. She snuggled into the blankets.  
  
"It was about time you stopped talking to him. I've been waiting long enough."Said a gruff voice.  
  
Bulma sat up and looked over at the window where Vegeta was standing by. His body casted in shadow, but his voice and spikey hair gave him away.  
  
"What are you doing in my room?"Asked Bulma angerly.  
  
Vegeta smirked and walked over to her. Bulma backed up abit in her bed and shiffed uncomfortably.  
  
Vegeta sat down on the edge of her bed and grabbed her chin with his hand.  
  
"I'm here to claim what is mine."Said Vegeta.  
  
"And what is that?"Bulma asked angerly and nervously.  
  
Vegeta's smirk widened and he pulled her into a kiss. Wrapping his other arm around her waist and his other hand going to the back of her neck.  
  
Bulma's arms once again found their way to his neck. Deepening the kiss.  
  
Vegeta opened his mouth. His tongue asked permission to enter her lips.  
  
Bulma parted her lips and let his tongue wonder. Her's doing to same. Both their eyes closed. Passion taking them away. Vegeta and Bulma leaned back to the bed. Vegeta's arms moving til both his hands were on her checks.  
  
Their never-ending kiss, growing hungier by the second. Their bodies pushed against each other. Vegeta moved himself ontop of her. Their clothes still on.  
  
His arasion pusing against her. Bulma's legs traveling around his waist.  
  
Each hunigerly searching each other out. Then, their kiss ended.  
  
Bulma and Vegeta panted. Sucking in freash air. Both looking shocked at each other.   
  
Then another kiss begain.  
  
  
****In the morning****  
  
Bulma woke up to the sun glareing in her eyes. She turned to her other side. Surpriseingly she found aother body there.  
  
She opened her eyes and saw the Saiyan Prince there. Last night came flooding back to her.  
  
She couldn't remember anything past the last kiss. They were still in their clothes then. But, just to make sure.  
  
She lifted up the sheets and sighed. They both were still in their night clothes.  
  
~If last night was so passionate, then why didn't we.....~  
  
Bulma thought. Then Vegeta turned over to face her. He smirked at her and wrapped his arm around her wasit and pulled her closer to him. Bulma looked up at him.  
  
"Vegeta. Did we....?"She trailed off.  
  
"Did we what woman?"Asked vegeta gruffly.  
  
Bulma blushed.  
  
"Oh. You mean did we have sex last night?"Asked Vegeta.  
  
Bulma blushed even deeper but nodded.  
  
"No we didn't."he answered almost sourly.  
  
"Why not? Not that I am complaining. But from what I remember things got alittle hot last night."Said Bulma.  
  
"Smiple. When Saiyans' mate. They mate for life. Which means they cannot part with theri partner. If I choose to take you last night. We would be stuck together forever. No matter what."He said. Kissing her forehead.  
  
"That wouldn't be so bad."Mummbled Bulma. But Vegeta caught it. A smirk which was dangerously close to a smile.  
  
"I didn't want you to deside with lust alone to guide you. If you were to be mated with me and didn't love me. I would have a one-sided bound. That would make even the strongest saiyans go crazy."Said Vegeta.  
  
Bulma nodded. She understood from the data she had on saiyans. She knew what he was talking about. If she choose him on lust alone, then if love didn;t follow, he would die a slow and painful death from the bound. And no child could be conceived with a one-sided bond.  
  
Bulma looked up at Vegeta. She wrapped her arms around his neck and hugged him tightly. Vegeta hugged her back. Kissing her neck.  
  
Bulma let go and sat up. Yawning and standing up. She walked over to the bathroom door.  
  
"What are you doing woman?"Asked Vegeta.  
  
"Taking a shower. I didn;t get a chance yesterday, so I am taking one today."Said Bulma. She walked into bathroom. Moving her hips in a seductiver manner.  
  
Vegeta could feel his shorts grow tighter. He knew if he didn't leave, he was probably going to run into the shower and take her right then and there.  
  
Vegeta rushed to the window and flew out.  
  
Bulma got out of the shower and stepped into her room. It was eompty. She shrugged her shoulders and got dressed. And went down stairs to get some breakfest.  
  
***********Vegeta*****************  
  
Vegeta was sitting in his chair. His arasion finaly getting under control. He cursed her under his breath.  
  
Vegeta smirked.  
  
~I should just make her my mate. Kill two birds with one stone. I hunted her down but the law said nothing about killing the person you hunted now did it?~  
  
Vegeta smirked at his own intelligence.  
  
He yelled,"Kakarrot!"  
  
Goku came from his bedroom, and ran into the hallway where Vegeta was.  
  
"Yes Vegeta?"He asked.  
  
"Kakarrot. This woman. I want you to find out anything you can about any relationships, friends, or mates. Do it as soon as possiable. Do you understand?"Asked Vegeta. Turning to face Goku.  
  
"I guess so. But, I might have some problems with it though. I don't like to get anything too deep from Bulma. She's really smart. If I start asking her questions like that, then she will know something is up. Don't you think?"Goku said.  
  
"For once in your life Kakarrot, you have said something rather intelligent. Find out what you can. And whatever you do, don't let her know why you want to know all that stuff! Got it?"Said Vegeta.  
  
"Yeah. I got it. See ya!"Said Goku. Running out of the ship and into Capsule Corp.  
  
Vegeta shook his head. If Goku wasn;t a good sparring partner or someone good to talk to when he was down, then he would have blasted him away, a very long time ago.  
  
  
  
How did you like that chapter? Was it good? Well, here comes the preview. I know you will all hate me after you read that Bulma and Vegeta DIDN'T do it. All b/v lovers don't worry! There getting pretty dare close now aren't they?  
  
  
Bulma and Vegeta stepped closer to one another. They leaned into the kiss when Goku broke through the door.  
  
"Bulma! Come quick! It's your father!"Yelled Goku.  
  
Bulma and Vegeta both turned to Goku. Bulma rushed down to the lab. When she got there, she screamed.  
  
PLEASE REVIEW! 


	7. The Dark Creature

Yeah! F-Cat is over! Thank God! I hope I did alright on it. Oh well. I hope you all like this chapter.  
  
  
Blue Tiger  
by  
Kristin  
  
Part 7-The Dark Creature  
  
Bulma walked down stairs. Pearing around the corner, she made sure Yamcha wasn't there.   
  
She continued down and sat down at the table.  
  
"Oh Bulma dear. I heard some noise in your room last night. Are you alright dear?"Asked Bulma's mother cheerfully.  
  
"Yeah. I'm alright mom."Said Bulma. Grabbing the newspaper and skiming through it.  
  
"I got you some bagels, pancakes, waffles, and toast. What do you want dear?"Asked Miss. Briefs.  
  
"Bagel please."replyed Bulma.  
  
Miss. Briefs handed Bulma her bagel and continued to cook. Humming a cheerful tone.  
  
Bulma took a bite of the bagel and continued to read. She had to make sure she wasn't in the paper by landing on Earth without clearence.  
  
She skimmed through the last part and found out she wasn't. She set the paper down and walked to the compound.  
  
She saw her Father's Dinosaurs running around the trees and sat down near the pound. Then, Goku walked in.  
  
"Hey Bulma! Is Breakfest ready?"Asked Goku with his mouth drooling.  
  
Bulma merly nodded and Goku ran to the kitchen. Bulma smiled and shook her head. She still had to call her friend to Earth. She pulled out her phone, and dailed the number.  
  
~ring....ring~  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Oh, hi. Chichi?"Asked Bulma.  
  
"Yeah. Is this BT?"Asked Chichi getting excitied.  
  
"The one and the same. Hey, Chi. Do you mind coming to Earth for a vacation? It's a real peaceful place. I got a huge home here and a friend i'd like you to meet."Said Bulma.  
  
"Oh a friend huh? What does he look like?"Asked Chichi.  
  
"Muscles, black hair. Black eyes. About one foot taller than you, maybe shorter. Not that quick qitted, but is really sweet and nice. And he loves food."Said Bulma.  
  
"Really? He sounds wonderful! I'll come straight to earth. I'll tell Benny you said hi."Said Chichi.  
  
"Ok. Thanks Chi. See ya."Said Bulma.  
  
"Bye."Said Chichi.  
  
They both hung up the phone. Bulma placed her phone back into her pocket and got up. She sighed and walked to her old Lab.  
  
When she got there, everything was the same since she left. Not a thing was touched. Maybe dusted, but not touched in the slightest.  
  
Bulma sat down at her stool and started to tinker with some wires in a system. She worked on it all day. She got it to work, and better than she thought she could get it to work.  
  
~I guess I still got all my wits.~  
  
Bulma got up and turned off the light. She got into the kitchen because her stomach was growling loudly. She opened the fridge, and got out a microwave dinner.  
  
Once she got her stomach filled, she went to her room. All her friends, besides Goku, were at their own houses. Goku didn't really have a place to stay besides the little house in the woods.   
  
Bulma got to her room. Passing her Dad's lab on the way. His lights were still on, so he must of been working on a new project.  
  
Bulma got to her room. She walked over to her bed and pulled off her shoes and socks. Then undid her hair from the bun she put it up in when she was in the lab.   
  
Her hair fell down her shoulders and slightly down her back. She shook out the last bit from the bun, and tosses the hair pin to the dresser. It landing right on the top. She sighed and ploped down on her bed. Her back ached alittle from the stress of sitting up all day.  
  
She closed her eyes for abit. Feeling a light breeze come from her open window. Then, someone's lips on hers.  
  
Bulma opened her eyes and saw Vegeta. Bending down, kissing her lips.  
  
Bulma wrapped her arms around him. Vegeta, putting his arms under her back and pulling her body to his. Lifting her body off the ground, to where he now stood.  
  
They seperated and looked into each other's eyes.  
  
"I've been waiting for a long time woman. What were you doing that keep you away until 11:00?"Asked vegeta.  
  
"I was working in my lab today. I kinda missed it."Said Bulma. Leaning against vegeta. Her eyes shut. "I think I'll go to sleep just like this. Your so comfortable."  
  
Vegeta smirked. Then kissed the top of her head. Holding her body close to his. Bulma pulled back and looked into his dark eyes once again. His eyes, didn't have anger like they usual do. They had a calmness to them.  
  
Vegeta leaned forward, and so did Bulma. Their lips touching.  
  
Bulma and Vegeta stepped closer to one another. They leaned into the kiss when Goku broke through the door.  
  
"Bulma! Come quick! It's your father!"Yelled Goku.  
  
Bulma and Vegeta both turned to Goku. Bulma rushed down to the lab. When she got there, she screamed.  
  
Her Father laid on the ground. Not moving. A cut on his forhead, with blood pouring from it.  
  
~No! No! This can't be happening! Why now? Why here? Why HIM?!~  
  
A creature stepped from the shadows. It's tail moving along with it's body.  
  
Bulma screamed.  
  
A sly smile came to the pale lips of the creature in Dr. Brief's Lab.  
  
"Now, dear. It is your turn." said the creul voice of the creature.  
  
Bulma backed up and on adriline alone, got out her capsule sword and prepared to fight to creature.  
  
The creature then lunged foward.  
  
Bulma side-stepped avoiding the first blow. Setting her sword and lunging at the creature. The creature avaded her moves and sword from sliceing him in two. Then kicked the sword out of Bulma's hands.   
  
Bulma stared at the creature. The Creature stared back.  
  
"Who are you?"Bulma asked in a deadly tone.  
  
**Meanwhile**  
  
"What happened Kakarrot?"Asked a very ticked off Vegeta.  
  
"Something is in Bulma's Father's lab. We'd better hurry. I don't like the sound of those screams."Said Goku taking off to the lab.  
  
Vegeta growled and followed in close pursuit.  
  
**Back to Bulma**  
  
The Creature smiled.  
  
"Why, don't you know me? You have been stealing my slaves for the past few years. And from my father."Said the Creature.  
  
"Frieza?"Asked Bulma.  
  
"That's right Blue Tiger. Now, it's time for you to pay."Said Frieza, lunging at Bulma faster than her eyes could see.  
  
She was struck on the cheek. Sending her bashing against the hard wall.  
  
A creul laugh came from Frieza.  
  
"And that. Was just the begining of your punishment."He said. Stepping closer. Frieza raised his tail to strike her. If it hit, it was snap her neck.  
  
Bulma squeezed her eyes shut. Ready for the blow.  
  
Then he swung his tail.  
  
  
  
Oh. Don't you just hate when I stop right there? I am SOOOOOO Evil!!!!!!!  
  
((Suddenly Vegeta shows up and yells at me))  
  
"No your not! I AM! I'm the evil one! Now finish the God Dam Story already! People are waiting!"Shouted vegeta.  
  
Alright, Alright! Sheesh. Your mean.  
  
"No. I'm evil!"  
  
righ.......t. .......Ok. Now, I'm an SO NOT stopping there!  
  
  
(Then he swung his tail)  
  
Bulma screamed. The blow never came. Bulma peered up and saw a foaming Vegeta standing over her, still in the position he struck Frieza. Frieza got back up and said,"Oh. I get to fight a monkey! What a good day!"  
  
"Oh can it you fool!"Shouted Vegeta. He turned Super saiyan. Goku appeared and turned Super Saiyan.  
  
"You are the fools! My, Father has come with me!"Said Frieza. Then King Cold showed up. Goku and Vegeta croutched into fighting posisitions, and attacked.  
  
Frieza and King Cold also attacked.  
  
  
That's where I am ending it. Sorry people! But I got a preveiw.  
  
Vegeta limped over to where Bulma was. Goku slowly following.   
  
Bulma ran to them and wrapped one arm around each person. Sqieezeing them tight.  
  
"I'm so glad your both alright!"She said.  
  
"So am I Bulma."Said Goku. A goofy smile on his face.  
  
Then, both of them senced something else. Something, much more powerful than either King Cold or Frieza. Coming their way.  
  
  
Please review! 


	8. The Three Cold's of the Universe

Yeah. I know how you all feel. I know this chatper was delayed. Sorry about that people. I just got abit of writer's block. Hopefully it will clear. I really like this story and I don't want you people to suffer!   
  
Blue Tiger  
by  
Kristin  
  
Part 8-The Three Colds of the Universe  
  
Vegeta lunged after Frieza. Goku lunged after King Cold. Vegeta smashed his knee into Frieza's gut. Frieza doubling over in pain. Blood tasted on his tongue.   
  
Goku punched King Cold suare in the jaw. Causeing the huge ice-jin (did I spell that right?) to go crashing through the wall. Outside of the building.  
  
"Vegeta! Take the fight outside! We don't want to destory Capsule Corps."Yelled Goku.  
  
Vegeta nodded and kicked Frieza outside. Continueing the fight there.  
  
Bulma quickly pulled herself from the floor and ran to her Father's lab. She quickly ran to his side.  
  
"Dad! Dad! Wake up. Please wake up."Pleaded Bulma Shaking her father lightly.  
  
She tore a peice of her clothing and bandaged the wound. She grabbed her Father's body and half carried half dragged him to the heath ward.  
  
Once there, she had the robots tend to his wounds. Running outside to watch the fight. Their powers were shaking the very ground she was standing on. Causeing her body to fall every once in a while.  
  
She made it outside to watch the fight. She saw the ending of the fight. Frieza and King Cold were sent into the air. Goku and Vegeta combined their powers and blasted the two villains to the other world.  
  
Vegeta limped over to where Bulma was. Goku slowly following.   
  
Bulma ran to them and wrapped one arm around each person. Squeezeing them tight.  
  
"I'm so glad your both alright!"She said.  
  
"So am I Bulma."Said Goku. A goofy smile on his face.  
  
Then, both of them senced something else. Something, much more powerful than either King Cold or Frieza. Coming their way.  
  
Vegeta useing his good arm, pushed Bulma behind him. Useing his body as a sheild from what ever might come their way. Then, another ice-jin appeared. One much like Frieza, but his skin seemed to be metal.  
  
"Who the hell are you?"Roared Vegeta.   
  
"Why, I am Frieza's younger brother, Cooler."He said.  
  
~What's with all the cold names?~ Bulma thought.  
  
Goku and Vegeta put their bodies inbetween Cooler and her. Both scowling at the ice-jin.  
  
"What do you want from earth?"Asked Goku.  
  
"Smiple. I want the little vixen that has been causeing my whole family problems. I can't have little weaklings freeing my slaves now can I?"He said.  
  
"Hey! I resent that! I'm not a weakling!"Yelled Bulma. Causeing all three to wince at the pitch of her voice.  
  
"Hold you tongue! Now, hand her over monkeys!"Said Cooler.  
  
"Not in your life! I'll never hand over my best friend!"Said Goku. Powering up.  
  
"And I will never hand over my choosen mate."Said Vegeta. Powering up as well.  
  
~I'm his choosen mate?~Thought Bulma. A smile touched her lips.  
  
~Even though I had just met him, I fell so. Oh I can't even describe it! I think I'm in love!~  
  
Vegeta's eye travled back to Bulma. Seeing the smile grace her lips from his words. It made him proud to know that she had choosen him back.  
  
~More the reason to keep Cooler from her~Thought Vegeta.  
  
Both Goku and Vegeta lunged at Cooler. Cooler faded and kneed Goku in the back. Then pounded Vegeta into the ground.  
  
Goku got up and lunged at Cooler again. Cooler blasted Goku into a cliff. Goku turned off super saiyan and fell to the ground with a dull thud.  
  
Vegeta spit up blood. Still laying on the ground Cooler above him Choking him. Vegeta's hands went to Cooler's wrists. Trying desperatly to get his death grip off his neck.  
  
Cool chuckled and squeezed tighter. The life was being drained from Vegeta. His hair turned back to Black. And his eyes were about to shut for one last time.  
  
Then, Bulma took her sword and sliced it through Cooler's back. Causeing a painful scream from him. Releaseing Vegeta's neck. But Vegeta was too drained from energy to even move. He only mumbled words.  
  
"get.... away..... from.... here..."Vegeta said in a hoarse voice.  
  
Bulma was about to reject from his order, but Cooler got up and grabbed her wrist.   
  
"You will pay for that one! No one had ever struck me and caused blood from my body like you have female. You will pay dearly for your actions."He said in a deathly queit tone.  
  
Bulma's skin paled. She tried to get out of his grip. But, Cooler was too strong from her.  
  
Cooler raise his hand. A scowl placed on his face. Then struck Bulma. He backhanded her across her face.   
  
A stinging pain came to her check. And part of her eye. Her head snapped to the side. Nearly cracking her neck. Her body flew about four feet from where she first stood, to the soild ground. She dropped her sword. Hitting the ground on her side, then her weight moving her to lay on her back. Blood pouring from her pale lips.   
  
Cooler snickered. He grabbed Bulma's sword. He raised it to her neck. Holding it there.  
  
"You. Have only begun to fell the wrath of Cooler. Your not even worthy to walk beneath my boots for what you have done to the Cold empior. You will pay wench. Yes, you will pay from now to your last breath of air. You WILL pay." He said. Dropping the sword. Grabbing Bulma around her waist and putting her over his shoulder.  
  
He walked by Vegeta. Kicking dirt into the saiyan's face. Then continued to walk by.  
  
Bulma kicked and screamed trying to get away. Cooler made his hold around Bulma's waist tighter. Bulma winced in pain.  
  
~Oh. I have much more plans for you, then you can even dream of before your death. Bulma Tiger~  
  
  
Ohhhhhhhhhh. I know you ALL hate me out there right about now. ::Suddenly is hit with a thousand vegetable and other iteams::  
  
Ouch! ouch! Vegeta help!  
  
::Vegeta flys above the range of deadly iteams being thrown at high speeds::  
  
"Hahaha! You foolish girl! I told you to finish it with me being the Hero! Everyone wants ME the prince of saiyans to come out on top not that freak of an ice-jin!"  
  
Alright! Ouch! Stop! PLEASE! Ouch! Ok! I'll finish it sooner than I wanted too! I promise! I PROMISE! ::All fireing stops. But one more tomato is thrown hitting Vegeta dead square in the face::  
  
::Blinks::  
  
WAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! OMG that's funny!  
  
  
"Who throw that?!"  
  
  
::Everyone points to everyone else::  
  
"WHO?"  
  
::everyone points to Kristin::  
  
Rats! Everyone of you! You just HAD to give the author away, now I'll have to write the story from the otherworld and you know how hard it is to get the internet in the other world?!  
  
::Then everyone points to Goku who is currently eating all the food that wasn't thrown::  
  
"KAKARROT! I'll kill you!!!!"  
  
::vegeta flys after Goku who just took off::  
  
  
Thank you!!! You've save my butt!  
  
::Everyone tosses vegetable up and down in their hands, glareing at me::  
  
Ummmmmm. Ok. I'll finish it soon. See ya while I go write you review. hehe....... bye.  
  
  
Preview!!!!   
  
  
Bulma sniffed again. Hugging her knees. She had been in this dank, dirty, cold, clamy, and dark room for over two weeks. Chains around her ankles.  
  
~I wish vegeta were here. He would be able to get me out. I hope to Kami he is alright. And Goku too. I don't know what I would do if anything happened to either of them. Oh no! I forgot about Chichi! I hope she's alright~  
  
Bulma was deep in thoughts when the door opened. Light poured into the room. Bulma sheilded her eyes form the light.  
  
"Blue Tiger. I think I may have a use for you."Said Cooler's rough voice. Stalking over to her. Bending down to her face.  
  
Bulma backed up against the wall. Curseing choosen words under her breath.  
  
Cooler stalked closer, and whispere din her ear,"I think I have a perfect plan for you, my dear." Turning his face and licking her ear.  
  
ACK! Please review so I can write the next chapter!!!!!! 


	9. Improtant Author Note

I'm sorry viewers. I haven't been writing because my next door neighbor, Jane has passed away. I won't be writing for awhile. Sorry all you viewers. I did start on the next chapter, but I just didn't feel like writing. If, her passing away wasn't enough, the person down the alley, way a kind old man I know, I just learned that he passed away today. So, please forgive me for not wanting to write people.   
  
I promise to have the next chapter up as soon as I can. Thanks  
  
-Kristin 


	10. Pain, is never a good thing

Yeah! I got a new chapter up after a LONG time. Sorry peeps about that. I hope you enjoy this chapter.  
  
Blue Tiger  
by  
Kristin  
  
Part 9-Pain, is never a good thing  
  
Cooler had thrown the still knocked out Bulma into a small cell on his ship. He order to take off at once. He had left the planet while the two saiyans could do nothing to help her out.  
  
Vegeta groaned. He couldn't move a single part of his body. He didn't think he could ache so much in his life! He could sence that Goku was still alive, barely. But something was coming. Something not that powerful and female! A black haired female girl that was unmistakably a human, rushed over to Goku's side.  
  
"Oh Kami! What happened?" She asked herself, getting Goku to his feet and putting him inside, then coming back out for him.   
  
Once they were set in the med. lab, the black haired girl said her name was Chichi, a friend of Bulma's.  
  
"What happened? Where is Bulma?" She asked Vegeta.  
  
Vegeta was barely able to form words,"C...co......coo......cool....er...go...t.....h..er."  
  
"Cooler? OH KAMI! No! That monster has her. I can't belive this! My best friend!" She began to sob in her hands. Then a moan entered the room. Goku had woken up.  
  
"Wh...what happened?" He asked.  
  
"Cooler has Bulma." Chichi sobbed out.  
  
Goku wanted to shot out of bed, but his body was too hurt to do anything more than growl.  
  
"No! That monster! I swear to Kami if he hurts her, I'll rip him to sheards!" Goku yelled.  
  
Vegeta's eyes widen. He had never heard Goku say anything bad about a person before! He must really care about Bulma alot to say such things.  
  
"K...Kak..orrot." Vegeta spit out. He couldn't finish his sentence. Too much blood had made it's way to his mouth.  
  
"Oh no. Vegeta." Said Goku from his bed, trying to move to help his friend.  
  
Chichi ran over to vegeta and helped him spit the blood out. Wipping the blood from his lips. She saw a weird tank like device that had 'rejovination Tank'. She got Vegeta to his feet and put him inside of it. Bulma had spoken about this invention before.  
  
**Flash Back**  
  
"Yep. It's a new machine called Rejovination Tank. It can heal almost any wound in under a day!" Said Bulma over the phone.  
  
"Wow. That must be something that took a long time to come up with." Said Chichi.  
  
"Yep. Took my dad and me over a year to invent it. All you have to do it put the person in, put on the mask and censors, then push the red button. The machine does the rest."  
  
**End of Flash Back**  
  
Chichi put the little censors on his chest and forhead. Then put the face mask on. She crawled out and pushed the red button. The glass closed and water like substance filled the tank to the brim. Vegeta slowly fell asleep.  
  
Goku had watched and sat up in the bed. He couldn't stand on his own right now. He looked at Chichi.  
  
~Wow! She's pretty. She must be the girl Bulma was talking about, the one who can cook.~ thought Goku.  
  
Just then a loud rummble came from Goku's stomach. Chichi laughed and went to fix some food. Goku smiled after her form, then looked at Vegeta.  
  
"Don't worry Vegeta. We will get her back. I promise you." He said.  
  
Bulma sniffed again. Hugging her knees. She had been in this dank, dirty, cold, clamy, and dark room for over two weeks. Chains around her ankles.  
  
~I wish vegeta were here. He would be able to get me out. I hope to Kami he is alright. And Goku too. I don't know what I would do if anything happened to either of them. Oh no! I forgot about Chichi! I hope she's alright~  
  
Bulma was deep in thoughts when the door opened. Light poured into the room. Bulma sheilded her eyes from the light.  
  
"Blue Tiger. I think I may have a use for you."Said Cooler's rough voice. Stalking over to her. Bending down to her face.  
  
Bulma backed up against the wall. Curseing choosen words under her breath.  
  
Cooler stalked closer, and whispered in her ear,"I think I have a perfect plan for you, my dear." Turning his face and licking her ear.  
  
Bulma gasped and stumbled away. Stareing at Cooler with hate filled eyes.  
  
"I'll never work for you Cooler! Your a cold hearted bastard! I HATE YOU!" She shouted.  
  
Cooler sneered at her. Then, grabbed her chains. He reeled her in, like a fisher-man would his line. Drawling her closer to him.  
  
"Now, now. Such harsh words and you barely even know me. Why don't I show you what a true Cold can do." He said, licking his lips at Bulma.   
  
Bulma grabbed her chains and tried to pulled away from Him. Anything in her will to stay as far from the lizard like creature as possible. She struggled, until the chains bared into her skin, causeing fresh blood to seep through the drip down her arm.  
  
Bulma was pulled into his arms. He grabbed her arm and held it to his face. Licking her blood from her arm.  
  
Bulma felt like throwing up all her meals.  
  
~Oh Kami! Please! Someone help me!~ She thought.  
  
"Oh. What sweet tasting blood you have. I wonder what else you have that tastes good." He said, picking her up and carring her down the hall way. The whole time, Bulma was kicking and screaming for someone to help her.  
  
Vegeta woken up in a dead sweat. He had dreamed that Cooler had hurt HIS woman and was leading her to his room.  
  
~I can't take anymore waiting! I must go out and find her weather I am completly healed or not!~ Thought Vegeta, grabbing his pile of clothes and flying to his ship.  
  
He flung his stuff into the ship and ran in to get Goku.  
  
"KAKARROT! GET DOWN HERE NOW!" Vegeta yelled.  
  
Goku rushed down stairs with only his boxers on and said,"Yes. What is it?"  
  
"We are leaving." vegeta said, crossing his arms over his chest.  
  
"Right now?" Goku asked.  
  
"Yes right now." Said Vegeta.  
  
Goku rushed up stairs and got his stuff. He left a note for Chichi and took off with Vegeta to find Bulma.  
  
Bulma had the most painful night of her life on this ship. She woke up with a deathly pain between her legs and blood smeared across the bed sheets. Cooler had already left. Bulma looked on the floor at her ripped clothes and gathered what she could from them.   
  
She felt tears roll down her cheecks. Then the door slammed open. Cooler stood there. His eyes on Bulma. Bulma backed up and her eyes blazed with angry and hatered like they never have before. Cooler only chuckled.  
  
"My, My. I thought you liked last night. Care to have another go?" He said, strolling over to her, pinning her against the wall. Bulma couldn't move her legs very well and her arms were holding up what wa sleft of her clothes. So, she spit right in his face.  
  
"Bastard. Your nothing more than a lizard, that crawles around under people's shoes. You don't even deserve that. What a disgrace to your whole kind. Your worthless bag of sh..." Before she could finsih, Cooler slapped her across her face. Throwing her against the other way. Nearly going through it.  
  
"You truely are more trouble than I asked for. I should just kill you now." He said, putting his foot under her chin.  
  
"Then why not do it an get it over with?" Asked Bulma, barely able to stay awake.  
  
"Then I wouldn't have the statisfaction of seeing Vegeta's face when I kill you right in front of his own eyes while he can't do anything about it." Said Cooler, realeasing his foot from under her chin. Then grabbing her neck and throwing her on the bed.  
  
"Time for round two." He sneered.  
  
Vegeta had got sight of Cooler's ship.  
  
~That's right Bulma. I'm coming to get you.~ He thought.  
  
The doors opened and in came Goku. he made a quick bow and said,"Sir. Do you want us to set up a link from our ship to Cooler's or just attack?"  
  
Vegeta thought about it for a second.  
  
"Set up a Link first. After the Link is closed I want a full attack on the ship." Vegeta answered.  
  
A monator showed up with Coolr sitting smuggly in a chair.  
  
"Oh, how good it is to see you Vegeta. I thought it would take you longer to recover than that." He said.  
  
"Oh cut the crap Cooler! Tell me where the woman is?" Vegeta roared.  
  
"Oh, the pretty blue haired female I took from you. She can't be bothered at the moment." Said Cooler with a sly grin.  
  
"What did you do to her?" Vegeta asked in a dangerously low tone.  
  
"What else do you do with a beautiful woman like that Vegeta?" Cooler asked, and saw the look of pure horror cross Vegeta's features. "I must say she is the best I have ever had. No wonder you want her back so badly. She sure can perform."  
  
"HOW DARE YOU! YOU LIZARD FREAK! I SWEAR FROM THE POWER OF A SUPER SAIYAN I WILL KILL YOU AND MAKE YOU ROT IN HELL FOR WHAT YOU HAVE DONE!" Vegeta all but screamed. His goldern arua swirling around him in his rage. He smashed his fist into the control concel and turned around.  
  
"Attack at once!" He roared.  
  
Goku raced out of the room and gave the order to attack.  
  
~So... it begans here. Bulma, please, live. Just live until I get there. Don't you dare die on me now.~ Thought Vegeta.  
  
Bulma was softly crying herself to sleep. She had been through even worse pain then the night before because she was still sore. She wrapped the bankets tigh around herself. Tears slipping from her eyes.  
  
~Please vegeta. I can't hold on for much longer. Come and get me quick!~  
  
Then the ship shook.  
  
  
Yeah! The new chapter is up! Sorry it's kinda short. But, I hope the preveiw makes you feel better.  
  
Bulma stood and watched as Cooler and Vegeta faced each other. Goku was taking out the whole army by himself on the other side of the planet. Vegeta powered up and lanched at Cooler. Cooler was too fast for him.  
  
~Come on Bulma think!~ Bulma thought to herself.  
  
She ran over to the gun that obsorbs energy. She aimed it at Cooler.  
  
~Please, Kami. Let me hit him. Please.~ She silently prayed. She took aim and fired.  
  
PLEASE REVIEW! 


	11. The Battle of morning.

Final Chapter!  
  
Blue Tiger  
by  
Kristin  
  
Part 10-The Battle of morning.  
  
Bulma felt the ship shake.   
  
~Vegeta's coming to save me!~  
  
She got up and dressed in record time, despite the pain between her legs. She ran out of the room and down the halls. Carefully avoiding guards. Then the ship shook again. She was thrown off her feet and onto the hard steal.  
  
~Vegeta you lunk head! Don't over do it while I am still abroad!~  
  
She pushed herself up and headed down to the docking bay.  
  
Vegeta was pacing back and fourth. His tail showing his anger. Whipping behind him in fast swipes. His right hand under his chin, the other on his hip. Then Goku walked in.  
  
"vegeta. I think we hit their fuel tanks. They are dropping down onto a near by planet. Do you want us to follow?" Asked Goku.  
  
"Yes. As soon as we get out and spot Cooler. I go after him. I need you to defeat the army while I save the woman." Said Vegeta.  
  
"Sure. I think I can hold them all off for a while, but are you sure you want to face Cooler alone? I mean, he defeated both of us even when we went super saiyan. There is a good chance he will defeat you." Said Goku.  
  
"No! I will fight him alone! He must pay under my hands! Last time I was only warn out by fighting Frieza before him. Now I am stronger! Leave Kakarrot and follow my orders!" vegeta said.  
  
Vegeta's tail was bristled out and twitching. Goku nodded and left quickly. vegeta turned back to the window. He saw the ship going down. He pounded his fist onto what was left of the control panel. He grided his teeth together.  
  
"Damm you cooler!" He cursed.  
  
Bulma had made her way through until she made it to the docking bay. All the guards were running around, not paying attention to a female. She grabbed an energy gun and made her way to a ship. She hopped in a space pod and blasted off to the planet's surface.   
  
She landed a quarter mile away from where Cooler's ship was going to land.  
  
~Good. I don't want to see Cooler when he finds out I am gone~  
  
Cooler, made his way to his bedroom. he was going to grab the beauty and use her to get Vegeta on his side. Then he opened the doors. She was gone. He roared his anger out and raced to the docking bay. One space pod was missing.  
  
"DAMM IT! She escaped!" He cursed loudly, causeing several guards to look at him.  
  
Cooler ordered the ship to land on the planet. He would search for her, himself.  
  
Bulma made her way to a forest. She went far into it. Then rested under a great tree. Leaning against it. Only her thoughts to help her through what just happened.  
  
~Oh vegeta. Goku. Please. Come and help me.~  
  
A tear trickled down her cheek. She wiped it away quickly and curled into a ball on the ground. Hugging her knees. She tried to find some sleep.  
  
Vegeta landed his ship beside Coolers. He got out and flew straight at the ship. Goku flew behind him. Both went super saiyan. Cooler's army was there to greet them. Goku took care of them while Vegeta went out looking for Cooler. Following Cooler's power level. He flew off to a couple of woods.  
  
Bulma found out she couldn't get to sleep. She stared up at the sky. Then something came into veiw. She hoped it was Vegeta. She slowly stood up and looked at it.  
  
"Now, where are you my beauty." Cooler whispered to himself.   
  
He saw some movement. Then someone punched him in the back. He turned around and saw Vegeta. Vegeta was passed mad.  
  
"COOLER! Where is she?" The second part was dangerously low.  
  
"Oh, you mean the beauty? She is currently hiding somewhere. Shall we fight?" Said Cooler, really calm.  
  
Vegeta growled and went after Cooler. Cooler easily dodged all of Vegeta's movements. He slammed vegeta into his knee and elbowed him to the ground. They continue like that for a long time.  
  
Bulma stared at them. Their power was incredible! The forced knocked her off her feet as the rocks around her body cracked under the power.  
  
Bulma stood and watched as Cooler and Vegeta faced each other. Goku was taking out the whole army by himself on the other side of the planet. Vegeta powered up and lanched at Cooler. Cooler was too fast for him.  
  
~Come on Bulma think!~ Bulma thought to herself.  
  
She ran over to the gun that obsorbs energy. She aimed it at Cooler.  
  
~Please, Kami. Let me hit him. Please.~ She silently prayed. She took aim and fired.  
  
Cooler smirked.   
  
"Now, it's time for you to meet your end, vegeta, Prince of the Monkeys!" Shouted Cooler. Then something hit his back. He felt some energy drain from him. He turned around and saw Bulma holding a gun in her hands.  
  
"Why you!" He shouted. He pointed his hand down and fired a massive ki blast.   
  
Bulma stared up at it. She gasped and ran as fast she she could. Then everything went dark.  
  
Cooler smirked down. He knew he got her. Then he turned back to finish off Vegeta. Vegeta's eyes were wide and his jaw was dropped. He was staring at the place Bulma stood only a few seconds ago.  
  
~NNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!~  
  
He mind shouted. He felt himself snap. He roared his anger into the sky. His hair waved and became longer and more fine. His muscles blugged. He felt his power go over ten folds. It felt like going super saiyan for the first time all over again, but much more powerful. He was in stage two, super saiyan.  
  
Cooler gasped. Vegeta growled low in his throat and lunched at the creature. It took only two blows and a ki blast to end Cooler's life. Vegeta quickly went to the ground and searched for any signs of Bulma. All he saw was flat land and a small lake, with Blue hair?  
  
~WOMAN!~ he ran over there and reached in. He pulled down out and crawled her like a baby. He shook her lightly.  
  
"Woman. Wake up." He said.  
  
He shook her again. Still she did not move.  
  
"Woman! Wake up!" He almost shouted. He felt hot tears runs down his face, for the first time in his life. Well, since he could remember. He closed his eyes and rested his head upon his still shoulder. Holding her body close to his. Then he heard something.  
  
"My name...is... Bulma.... Do i have to spell it out for you...?"   
  
Vegeta sat back and looked into her face. Her left eye was open and she was smiling. Vegeta let out a sigh of releif. Then reached down and kissed her with all the passion her owned.  
  
"Don't you ever leave me like that again woman." Said vegeta in a concerned tone.  
  
"Promise." Bulma smiled back.  
  
**One Month Later**  
  
Vegeta carried Bulma to 'their' bedroom in the Vegeta-sei Palace. He laid her down on the bed and laid down beside her.  
  
He stroked her blue locks from her face. She was still wearing her bride dress.  
  
~I'll just have to fix that~  
  
Vegeta smirked. He bent down and kissed her neck. Bulma wrapped her arms around Vegeta's neck. As they ventured further in their 'bed' activities, Bulma pulled away.  
  
"What's wrong?" Asked Vegeta.  
  
"There is still one thing that bother's me. You had to get an outlaw, but no one knows who I am, then who could you have got?" asked Bulma.  
  
"You remember that guy I blasted away about two weeks ago for hitting on you?" Asked Vegeta. Bulma nodded. "He was apparently the thrid most wanted outlaw. So, when I blasted him away, I killed an outlaw."  
  
"Oh, ok." Said Bulma, then she smiled. Then they continued.   
  
**THE END**  
  
yeah....right....  
  
**Ummm.... To Be continued?!**  
  
That's right! It's around the time that I will make a squeal! This is where, everyone finds out who Bulma is and what happens when vegeta finds out Bulma has a surprise for him.....ummmmmm. Goku and Chichi are expecting a surprise too.... Look out for the squeal! I will start writing it when I get some free time on my hands! PLEASE REVIEW! 


End file.
